The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer databases, and more particularly to aggregating and summarizing sequences of hierarchical records.
In general, programs that generate database workload reports receive as an input a workload including a stream of structured query language operations (SQLs). The stream of SQLs includes SQLs associated with one or more transactions, which are sequences of SQLs. Transactions vary in length (i.e., the number of SQLs in the sequence). Some transactions include millions of SQLs. Consequently, a workload can include billions of SQLs. A workload may include hundreds or thousands of transactions, each of which may or may not be repeated in the stream of SQLs. In addition, the SQLs that are associated with each transaction can be distributed in the stream of SQLs (i.e., the SQLs of a transaction are generally non-consecutive).